The present invention relates to stationery and more particularly pertains to a semi-automatic pencil sharpener in the field of implements for writing or drawing.
The pencil sharpeners available in the marketplace are relatively simple in construction. They mainly comprise a sharpening body which has a conical bore with a throughslot for allowing shavings to go out, and onto which a blade is connected. To operate, the user inserts a pencil into the conical bore and makes the pencil to rotate opposite to the sharpening body, thereby making the blade to sharpen the pencil. This kind of pencil sharpeners is convenient to use, but has a relatively low degree of automation. Further, in the sharpening process pencil shavings easily drop and it is not easy to clean up.